Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular image processing apparatus using a plurality of cameras, and a vehicular image processing system.
Background Art
Conventionally, for detecting an obstacle located forward of an own-vehicle during driving of the vehicle, a monocular camera having an angle of view that is not so wide but is advantageous in detecting a distant obstacle or a compound-eye camera used also for distance measurement has been used (Patent Document 1).
Meanwhile, for the purpose of parking assistance, an invention has been made in which a plurality of cameras each having a wide angle of view that is advantageous in showing the ground in a wide range are used for photographing the surrounding of an own-vehicle and providing information to a driver, and images captured by these cameras are combined and displayed (Patent Document 2).